Last Summer
by gossipgrl
Summary: It's 7th year at hogwarts Ron is trying to be cooler than harry But is it not stupid and very dangerous to try & date two girls who live together, when it comes down to it who will he choose RWHG & RWOC. Short chapters submitted very regularly Please R
1. Coming Home

Ron.

Ron took a deep breath as he walked through the gates of Hogwarts. The overgrown grass of the school grounds was lightly scattered with the dulcet tones of red and golden in the leaves, the ground crunched softly beneath him as he walked and breathed in the fresh autumn air. God it was good to back he said to himself.

In the 3 months he had been away from his school so much had changed. The day on the last day of school last year he went through a very bad break up with his long term girlfriend Carina the new girl who started that year. But what's worse she had dumped him because she preferred Harry, his best friend. Child genius and Lord Voldermort killer. Blah, blah, blah! He knew that what Harry had done was great and he did love his best friend but sometimes it was hard being Harry Potters friend, or Harry Potters Ginger friend or even Harry Potters Ginger friend who's mum sends him Christmas cards with dancing elves in that spent the next 3 weeks following Ron around trying to kiss him! ( Ron had never truly forgiven his mother after that incident.) So that's when he decided that something needed to change and he decided on appearance. So the first thing the next day Ron got Ginny to help him dye his hair, pick out a new wardrobe and then spent the next month in the gym training. Throughout this time he also sprouted another couple of inches which helped a lot. Then when he was finally happy with his appearance he spent the next two months trying to prove to himself that he was cool. So basically went out and tried to pull every girl he met. Which surprisingly he managed to do. He thought he was so cool at first, he stupidly thought he could get anyone, he thought he was better than anyone. But that all changed the day of the party. He didn't want to think about that now though so he pushed it to the back of his mind as he slowly made his way to the doors of the school.

He ran his hand through his newly deep brown hair, ( he'd had enough of all the ginger cracks ) and pushed open the door. This year, he thought to himself, I'm going to be a lot more than just Harry Potters little friend. Whilst he took this thought in he paused for a moment leaning against one of the oak pillars of the Hogwarts corridors, he liked it like this. Silent he'd purposely gotten here early just to take in this sacred time. Alone time. After his summer that was definitely needed. But as he stood there dreaming, whilst listening to the sweet melody of nothingness something behind him broke the silence; a shrill scream of - Ron! He turned around and smiled at the person who had spoke. Yup he had a feeling that 7th year was going to be real good.


	2. New Feelings

Hermione.

Hermione walked slowly down the corridors of Hogwarts smiling slightly to herself. She presumed she was probably the first one there as, being Hermione had arranged her own transport to get here early. She'd already unpacked all her things into her dormitory and now was thinking of heading up to Library to see if they had gotten any new books for the new year. She knew her friends wouldn't arrive for at least another hour so already began to plan how to check out all the different sections with the time she had. But as she ambled along the corridor she noticed something which she took great surprise to. A tall boy was standing in front of her with his back to her leaning against a post. He was tall and skinny but not lanky. He was toned. He had a mop of shiny brown hair on his head which was perfectly styled and the pale skin of the nape of his neck above his black robes gave great contrast. Ooh, she thought to herself as she softly approached him, now this could be interesting. As she neared him he began to seem more & more familiar but she just couldn't'

place him, but then like a light switch going off in her head it snapped. No, she thought, it couldn't be…Ron? As the boy turned around she knew it was him. She would have known his face anywhere despite his new found appearance. Running up to him she wrapped him in a warm embrace. To her surprise, as she wound her arms around his waist she could feel, even under his cloak, she felt a very toned strong body. So unlike the weak lanky boy she used to know.

"It's so good to see you!" She smiled pulling gently back to face him.

"You too!" He grinned that sweet grin she had seen so many times. Yet for some reason this time it made her heart skip in a funny kind of way.

"Well, you look great." He said slowly looking her up and down in a way that made her palms sweat. What the hell was wrong with me? She thought.

"Not looking to bad yourself." She managed to splutter. Understatement of the century a voice in her head said.

"Hey, you okay?" Ron asked his beautiful features slipping to a frown. Still without the ability to speak Hermione nodded vigorously causing Ron's frown to deepen.

"Erm… well if you sure, I got to get going. See you later." He said as he turned around and began up the corridor.

"Later." Hermione whispered in reply even though he was already half way down the corridor and unable to hear her. Backing up against the wall she sighed and sank to the floor. She didn't know what the heck was a matter with her but what she did know was that if the rest of the year was going to be like this she knew she wasn't going to be in for a very fun time.


	3. Loose Ends

Carina.

As she bustled along with the rest of the busy Hogwarts crowd, Carina took a moment to stare up at the castle. It was so beautiful and she never really noticed it. Closing her eyes she tried to be peaceful and enjoy the sight, the cool air breezing along and the faint smell of roasted pine cone in the distance. Or not.

"Ow!" She cried as a extremely tall and pale boy with a curtain of matte black hair across his face pushed her roughly forward. I guess in the middle of an eager crowd isn't the best time to stop for a daydream she thought as she hurried faster towards the castle rubbing her shoulder.

Standing in front of her full length mirror Carina stared at her reflection. She had waist length platinum wavy hair and big hazel eyes. She was quite small but shapely. Sighing in a wearily way she slipped off her black dress robes revealing her red tank and skinny jeans then made her way over to the dressing table to apply some makeup. It was just as she was slicking on some bright red gloss titled "Vamp" that she heard a knock on the door. Turning around she pushed in the draw and walked across the room. She wondered who it could be her 3 room mates, Hermione, Ginny & Luna said they would be in the library until 9 and it was only 7:45.

"Hello?" She said against the door.

"It's me, quick let 'us in!" Came an urgent voice. She recognised it immediately and her heart sank. Ron. She really couldn't face him. Not now. But as she felt she had no choice she meekly opened the door to see…a god. Oh my god she thought. He was so different, his hair, his body his face even. Just as she was beginning to get her breath back he started to speak but the blood rushing in her ears deafened him. She could hear that he was apologising ( which made it even better ) but she thought he could have probably insulted her but she still would have done what she did next. She didn't know why she did it but Ron just looked so hot that it was like she couldn't control herself and before she knew it she had slammed him against the wall. The adrenaline pumped through her body as she kissed him harshly. At first he seemed surprised but did nothing to stop her, in fact he wrapped his arms around her waist and softened the kiss. As they held each other tight, tongues exploring each others mouths, Carina gently pushed Ron away from the wall, making sure not to break the kiss, and pulled him down onto the bed. He rolled her over so that he was on top and his hands began to walk up to her top lightly raising it so he could caress her stomach. Carina was so caught up in the moment of it she didn't know how far it would have gone if it wasn't for what happened next. She didn't here the door opening until a disgusted Ginny squealed.

"EW Ron what the hell are you doing?"

Carina nearly dropped dead right there she was so embarrasses but as she opened her mouth to speak Ron beat her to it.

"Well Ginny it's called kissing, someday when you grow up you might find a blind old man to kiss you but until then do what me to draw you a diagram or something? He said with a aggravation and sarcasm dripping from his voice. Ginny facial expression turned from disgust to anger in a second. Narrowing her eyes she walked over to the bed that Carina was now jumping off and running to grab her robes.

"You know Ron," she said with an evil smile, " I still have the key to the cupboard we locked the elves in!" Ron immediately paled

( though he was pale already ) and quickly followed Ginny out of the room with a pleading voice. Carina collapsed back into her bed. Oh God, she thought, what have I done?


	4. Painful Memories

Authors note. Itallics means flashback

Ron.

Flicking up his phone he checked his inbox. No new messages. Damn, he thought, why hasn't Carina rung me you would have thought that she would after what happened. Maybe I made her mad rushing off like that, or maybe I took it to far. He sighed , slipped his phone back into his pocket and leaned back on the chair. This has been one hell of a day he thought as he gently closed his eyes.

"Wha-wh?" Ron jumped up abruptly. He must have fallen asleep he thought and then heard his phone quietly ringing and realised why he had awoken so suddenly. Quickly he slid his phone out and answered it hoping that it would be Carina.

"Hello?"

"Alright mate?" Said a voice. It was Harry.

"Fine thanks." Ron said with a distinct disappointment in his voice.

" I just rang to tell you that I'm going away for a couple of days on a camping trip with Dean & Seamus." As Harry went on about the details, Ron faked interest whilst letting his mind wander. To Carina. He liked her so much, maybe even loved her. She was so beautiful and smart and funny & caring. Her smile lit up the room and her laughter was the sweetest melody on earth to Ron. He wanted so much to hold her again. To feel her silky hair tickle his arms to feel her soft touch. But he couldn't have her she probably still preferred Harry.

"Ron are you listening?"

"Yes I am. Look sorry mate I have to go," he said feeling his eyes start to well up, "bye!" With that he slammed his phone onto the floor and buried his face in his hands. He was just composing himself when his phone started to make a weird noise. Picking it up he discovered that in slamming the phone down he had opened a video file. But he didn't recognise it. He could see that it was dark and the voices were muffled. As he listened on though he could tell what it was. He let his mind drift back to the party…

_He was at the party with his new appearance ready to woo Carina. It was dark on the dance floor and he was posing about on his phone. He was taking a video but really he'd just clicked anything so that it didn't look like what he was doing was searching for someone. Which he was. He couldn't really see anyone but he knew immediately when she was near him. Like a hound he picked up on the scent of her favourite perfume._

"_Carina!?" He yelled above the music grabbing out to her._

"_Ron?" She shouted back, "I can't see you!"_

"_You don't need to see me," he replied, "just hear me out."_

"_Please Ron," she said in a tearful voice, "I'm sorry I got all the things you sent me but I just, I don't love you. Please I hope we could be friends. Look I'm sorry goodbye."_

Ron closed his eyes. It was too hard to remember any more. How could she do this to me, he thought. She knows that I love her, that I can't just be 'friends', but leads me on last night. Ron knew that Carina obviously didn't want to see him again or she would have called. He felt so hurt that she would kiss him like that, so passionately knowing that nothing would come of it. Carina was making Ron's recovery even harder. She was breaking his heart even more cruelly, yet he was still so in love with her. Blinking back tears he ran to his bed and crawled under the covers. Holding a pillow over his face he cried himself to sleep.


	5. Strange Dreams

Hermione.

_Hermione walked across the room to the mirror. She stared at her reflection in a mirror. She was wearing a fluffy white bath robe and her hair was clipped back in a messy bun. She was just sitting down on her bed as she heard a knock upon the door. Quickly she picked up her wand. In brief wave of the wand and a muttering of words her room transformed completely from a shabby dormitory to a candlelit bedroom with a huge squashy bed in the middle. Shrugging off her robe she revealed a red lacy camisole dress. _

"_Come in." She said in a sultry voice pulling out her hairclip so that shiny chestnut curls gracefully tumbled down to her shoulders. The door slowly creaked open and slammed behind the person who had just entered the room. He walked over to the bed that Hermione was lying on and sat down next to her. He began to say something but she pressed her fingers to his lips and kneeled up so she was level to him. Mesmerized he cupped her face in his hands and stroked her hair, she looked up seductively staring deep into his eyes and she found her self staring into the eyes of Ron. Laughing slightly at his dazed expression she began to slide of the bed slowly, teasing him. Suddenly he went from star struck to lightening speed grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back. Winding his arms around her neck he drew her into a deep kiss. Hermione pushed Ron onto the bed so she was lying on top of him, their tongues caressing passionately. Ron moaned slightly as Hermione pinned him down and nibbled lightly on his lip. She pulled up slightly so that she could undo the top button of his shirt with her teeth. Hermione smiled at him as she went back down to continue the kiss, but as they did, getting more urgent over time, Ron decided to take the lead and flipped her over so that no Hermione was pressed against the bed. As they fiercely made out he slid his hand up her leg causing her to shiver slightly as he grazed her thigh with his hand. Hermione ran her hands through his hair as Ron started planting kisses all over her neck and down her arms. Wrapping her legs around his torso Hermione nibbled sexily on Ron's ear. By the sounds he was making she could tell he liked it so she continued ,whispering dirtily in his ear as she went - up to the point that when Ron went back to the kiss, his tongue searching her mouth, he began grinding her farther into the bed, their hands entwined. Ron started to work his way further down her body. As he reached towards her chest with his hands-_

Hermione jumped up in a hot sweat. Oh my god, she thought, that dream I just had. It was me… and Ron… but what's more I liked it. She could feel that the dream had got her seriously warm. Hermione knew that that dream wasn't just a one off make-believe fantasy. She wanted this, a lot. She couldn't believe it. Hermione sat up in bed and stared out of the window as if that would give her an answer. Just looking at her reflection though she could see that in her heart of hearts she already had an answer. There was no hiding it anymore she thought. I Hermione Granger are in love with Ron Weasley. Tired distressed and confused Hermione collapsed back on the bed, wondering how the hell she was going to deal with this.


End file.
